


Morning together

by princehyuck



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Love, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehyuck/pseuds/princehyuck
Summary: You watch his chest rise in a steady pace and smile to yourself, knowing you're in love.ordoyoung is asleep while you admire him and he showers you with love the same morning.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Morning together

**Author's Note:**

> pure romantic fluff!! hope u enjoy.

For the first time you see the moonlight shine through your window, highlighting your bed and the outlines of Doyoung's sleeping body on it, just the way poetry, movies, books and everything else explains it.

Your hand glides over his cheekbones and then over his jaw, finger tips gently over his lips like piano tiles playing lovely melodies. You watch his chest rise in a steady pace and smile to yourself, knowing you're in love.

It's a few hours later when yours and Doyoung's toes touch each other under the soft blanket that you managed to both fit under and you feel a warmth sneak up from your feet to the center of your rising chest and the heartbeat that stumbles a bit when you open your eyes to see Doyoung looking at you. You can practically feel the gaze of admiration he has on you. You're a bit embarrassed at this stare first and hide your face in the crook of his neck. Doyoung's voice is so raspy at first you think you can't understand him for a second, but the words are clear and familar because he tells you them so so often and it's always the same phrase.

"You're so beautiful, I don't ever wanna stop seeing this as the first thing in the morning."


End file.
